Although there have been a lot of innovations in social networks, web searches, and other spheres, electronic mail (or email), which is the most widely used and oldest form of Internet communications, is still essentially the same.
Since the time email emerged, the range and volume of its use became much wider. Email is used to get notifications and updates from various applications for specific tasks, like bug tracking systems, customer support services, event organizing software, project management systems, applicant tracking software, and so forth. The recipient of these notifications and updates has to open and read an email message, then log on to the related application to get more details or make updates. This may be time consuming and tedious.
Another drawback of conventional email solutions is a large number of email messages and/or long messages that encumber retrieving required information.
Additionally, organizing and synchronizing email messages, documents, and information from various sources can also present difficulties.
Thus, the unstructured and verbose nature of email content makes it hard and laborious for humans to process messages (read, comprehend, and then take action). The time required to process emails manually grows exponentially with the number of emails, resulting in information overload, inefficiencies, productivity loss, human error, and missed opportunities.